Gemelos
by kronnye
Summary: Siempre fuimos uno, pero es momento de que por fin seamos dos. ADVERTENCIA: YAOI, MPREG, MUERTE, OCC SI NO TE GUSTA NO LO LEAS ;)


Hola vengo con un nuevo Crossover un poco distinto a lo habitual.

No me pertenece ninguno, no lucro, bla bla bla…

ADVERTENCIA: YAOI, MPREG, OCC, MUERTES, LEMON.

Sally si existe en este fic pero no es la madre de Percy, es la tía que si tiene su gran título universitario que le encanta mimar al par de niños.

Silena, Beckendorf, Castor, Ethan, Luke, están vivitos

Personajes de la saga de los héroes del olimpo todavía no aparecen porque esto es después de la guerra de Manhattan

Algunos personaje pueden no existir aquí.

…

Siempre habían vivido la historia del otro, casi como si se tomaran turnos para poder ejercer un papel en una obra. Por fuera eran exactamente iguales; cabello negro salvaje igual a las olas del mar, pómulos altos aristocráticos, estatura promedio y unos ojos verdes que si te quedaras mirando, ellos te consumirían hasta la espera de una agónica muerte. Por dentro tampoco diferían mucho, ambos valientes, justos, fuertes, distraídos y amistosos. Al parecerse tanto, la gente de verdad cree que era solo una persona, ni siquiera sus amigos sabían que estaban tratando con dos personas hechas y derechas.

Su mayor secreto era que eran gemelos idénticos.

El padre (Madre) de ambos había dado a luz a estos gemelos bajo condiciones no muy favorables, dos profecías marcaban el destino de sus hijos y él no iba a permitir que dañaran a sus niños. Si sus enemigos creían que eran uno, el factor sorpresa sería un completo éxito y ambos hermanos se protegerían espalda con espalda.

Les enseño a comportarse exactamente igual, a tener las mismas reacciones, los mismo gustos, el mismo comportamiento, a ser completamente gemelos idénticos física y psíquicamente.

Pero ya era hora de revelar la verdad.

Ambas profecías ya fueron cumplidas, las amenazas extintas. Nadie más que él sabía la verdad ni siquiera el padre divino de los gemelos.

Ya era tiempo.

-¡Papá!-Gritaron ambos chicos corriendo del otro lado del pasillo cuando vieron al mayor.

-¡Chicos! ¡¿Cuantas veces les he dicho que no corran por los pasillos?! ¡Si se caen no será mi problema!- Los reprendió con un ligero ceño fruncido.

\- ¡Como…- Comenzó uno

-…Pudiste!- Termino el otro- ¡No estamos listos!

-¡No podemos exponernos!- Gritaron juntos cerrando los puños y con una expresión de angustia.

-Mis pequeños bebes, se perfectamente como se sienten, de revelarse ante todos. No podíamos mantener el secreto por siempre, ellos merecen saber- Le beso a cada uno la frente- ¿Acaso no les gustaría estar con su padre o con sus amigos juntos?

Los gemelos mantenían la cabeza gacha, ¡Por supuesto que querían! Pero el miedo del rechazo por la mentira vivida los carcomía desde dentro de su corazón.

-Yo sé que es difícil, sé que da miedo, pero yo siempre estaré ahí, justo a un lado de ustedes. Los amo, son mi vida y quiero que vivan como dos adolescentes normales de una vez por todas- Les acaricio el rostro mirándolos con sus ojos llenos de amor, lo abrazo y los mando a dormir.

Los hermanos se fueron tomados de las manos, con sus pasos sincronizados en completo silencio. Ellos sabían que su padre los amaba y por eso los mantuvo "mitad" ocultos. Amaban ser uno solo, pero algunas veces les habría gustado diferenciarse y terne algo de espacio pero de igual manera les encantaba ser iguales.

-Hermanito…- Dijo uno cuando cerraron la puerta de su cuarto.

-¿Qué pasa Percy?- Se tomaron ambas manos.

-Cualquier cosa que pase mañana, siempre seremos uno. No importa si nos dejan, yo te amo Harry y así será por siempre- El mayor por un par de minutos tomo a su hermano pequeño de la cintura y este paso sus brazos por su cuello.

Se quedaron dormidos, en esa misma posición, abrazados. Su amor era un amor platónico, casi narciso, dos gotas de agua exactamente iguales que en su reflejo demostraban este puro sentimiento.

Al entrar la mañana la mansión estaba reluciente, los elfos domésticos trabajaban si parar para servir de la mejor manera los invitados de sus amos. Llegarían a medio día.

Sería una reunión bastante variopinta: dioses, semidioses, criaturas mágicas, magos, brujas… esteremos que todo salga como lo planeado.

Los gemelos estaban casi listos, tenían que verse como un par de donceles expendidos y relucientes. Se pusieron un par de túnicas, largas al estilo griego verdes con detalles en azul. Un brazalete de plata en el brazo derecho y una diadema de plata con esmeraldas y zafiros. No tenían la necesidad de usar espejo, ambos se ayudaban entre sí para quedar completamente perfectos.

Sus corazones retumbaban en sincronía porque cuando el reloj toque las doce será la hora donde se rebelarían ante su familia y amigos.

-Estoy muy nervioso Percy- Harry tomo con fuerza la mano de su hermano.

\- Lo se hermanito. Piensa en algo positivo- Percy le mostro una sonrisa gatuna- Tendrás por fin a Draco para ti solo- Le canturrió en el oído.

Harry se sonrojo, siempre ha tenido un flechazo con el rubio Malfoy. Pero siempre ha tenido que mantenerse indiferente para no incomodar a Percy cuando él toma el "papel". Claro que a Percy le encanta que por fin Draco no coquetee con el pensado que es Harry, sería un alivio.

-Draco y yo no tenemos nada…- Susurro tratando de bajar su vergüenza.

-Claro hermanito… te creo tanto….

-¡¿Y-y tú con Luke que?! ¡¿Eh?!- Con un intento de venganza contra su hermano. Lo cual función bastante bien al ver el gran sonrojo de Percy.

No había secretos entre ellos, sabían hasta las cosas que no se contaban.

De pronto el sonido del reloj sonó, los gemelos se tomaron de las manos y dieron un largo suspiro sincronizado.

-Listo- Dijeron para salir del cuarto.

En el salón esperaban con mirabas sigilosas los dos grandes grupos, no se conocían, nunca se habían visto, pero tenían un punto en común que los reunió aquí.

Zeus no disimulaba para nada su expresión de enojo por no saber lo que estaba pasando, un día llega una lechuza con una carta de parte de su sobrino para presentarse en su hogar, no podía rechazarlo, Percy fue el héroe que salvo sus pellejos tenía que reconocerlo con todo su pesar.

-¿Para qué crees que nos reunió hermano?- Le pregunto a Poseidón.

-No tengo ni idea, él no me ha dicho nada sobre esto.

-No me trae buena pinta esa gente- Dijo Hades

-¿Tiene alguna idea de quienes serán mis señores?- Pregunto Quiron

-No creo que sean mala gente, es gente que el mismo Percy invito- Dijo Grove

-Patas de cabra, todos sabemos que Prissy no es del todo observador. Pasa un pájaro por delante y él ni cuenta se da.

Annabeth no decía nada, solo observo. Percy nunca les hablo sobre su hogar aquí en Londres, ni de su familia. No muchos e daban cuenta que el hijo de Poseidón era bastante misterioso, mantenía muchos secretos guardados y eso lo sabía perfectamente la rubia.

Por otro lado, Sirius, los Weasley, luna y Neville eran un poco más inocentes y hablaban de lo más normal entre ellos. En cambio, Remus, Hermione, Snape y los Malfoy miraban de reojo ocultos entre las risas del resto del grupo.

-Se ven bastantes sospechosos- Dijo Hermione

-No podemos juzgarlos a la ligera Hermione, son amigos de Harry- Dijo Remus mirándolos otra vez.

-El señor Potter nunca fue muy astuto del todo- Señalo Snape- No podemos confiarnos.

-hay que mantenerse atentos- Dijo Lucius.

En la habitación solo había dos personas que estaban completamente relajadas y felices por lo que viene, Red y Luna mantenían un comportamiento similar con sus grandes sonrisas expectantes a lo que ellas ya sabían que ocurrirá.

Se abrió la puerta y apareció el gran señor de la familia Potter, James Charlus Potter hacia acto de presencia con su esbelta y espectacular figura. Poseidón no pudo evitar recordar hace diecisiete años cuando recién se conocieron en la playa, ante de que todo ocurriera.

-Mis señores, amigos, me complace tenerlos en mi humilde morada- Camino hasta el medio de la habitación- Hoy es un día donde secretos serán revelados y que dos mundos serán unidos.

-¿De que estas hablando James?- Sirius se acercó a su amigo de la infancia- ¿Dónde está Harry?

\- ¿Harry? ¿Quién es Harry?- Preguntaron lo gemelos Stoll

-¿Dónde está Percy James?- Le pregunto Poseidón preocupado por su hijo.

-¿Percy?- Pregunto Ron

James solo sonrió a la ignorancia de todos en la sala.

-Como dije los secretos por fin serán revelados- Se acercó a Poseidón y le beso a un costado de la mejilla- Hace dieciséis años yo no di a luz a un niño.

-¿De que estas hablando?- Todos miraron con una cara de confusión

-No di a luz a un niño. Yo día a luz a dos- Señalo nuevamente la entrada por donde pasaban dos figuras iguales que todo reconocían perfectamente, pero a la vez se mantenía con la boca abierta a tal revelación.

-Hola chicos- Dijeron ambos

-Yo soy Harry…

-y yo soy Percy…

-¡Somos gemelos!

….

¿RW?


End file.
